La Vérité si je te mens
by selene Magnus
Summary: Vérité, quand tu nous tiens ! De toute évidence, elle est le ciment  friable de leur histoire ... en attendant qu'elle ressurgisse comme une rivière que l'on croyait asséchée ... hey hey, je deviens poète, moi ? non... à vous d'apprécier
1. Chapter 1

**La Vérité, si je te mens**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer:<em>_Les __personnages __appartiennent__ à __leurs __auteurs,__ Je__ fais __un__ simple__ emprunt__ sans__ aucun__ but__ lucratif.__ De__ même __le__ titre __qui__ m__'__a__pparu__ être__ de__ mise__ pour__ le __départ._

* * *

><p><em>vous allez reconnaître le début, cher fans de D-O, inutile que je précise l'épisode !<em>

_Donc une nouvelle histoire de mes chouchous, qui commence bien mal, je préfère prévenir que guérir, il y aura même un passage un peu ... âme sensibles, a vous de voir !_

_Bonne lecture, enjoy, felicità  
><em>

* * *

><p>- Ne réponds pas !<p>

- Je dois, c'est la sonnerie de Cragen. Capitaine ?

- Nous avons une piste pour Terry

Elle regarde Dean :

- Il y a eut un meurtre et un viol à Chelsea. Je dois y aller !

Il la regarde énervé :

- Pourquoi tu me mens ?

- Pardon ?

- Je viens d'entendre les mots de Cragen. C'est pas une nouvelle enquête ! Vous deviez laissez tomber l'affaire Banes !

Olivia est interdite : ça ne marche pas comme prévu.

- Il n'en est pas question ! Il y a eut deux meurtres !

- J'ai dit qu'on s'en occupait ! C'est plus ton boulot, maintenant.

Dans la chambre, Eliott s'angoisse: « - Ça se présente mal » chuchote-t-il, ignorant s'il doit intervenir

- Vous vous mêlez d'une affaire fédérale. Ça pourrait vous coûter cher !

- J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu cherche pas à résoudre cette enquête, mais à la foutre en l'air !

Dean va répondre quand il se braque. Il fait un signe de silence à Olivia. Il sort son flingue et se dirige vers la chambre.

Merde ! Il a entendu du bruit venant de la chambre. Olivia ne sait que dire : est-il temps de l'arrêter ? Par quel moyen ?

Il ouvre la porte et trouve Eliott et Moralès. Il baisse son arme mais reste interdit. Moralès referme son ordinateur portable. Mais Dean hurle :

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Montrez-moi ça !

Il hurle sur Moralès, qui se sent obligé d'obéir. Dean regarde l'écran et reconnaît l'image de son portable. Il comprend en un clin d'œil, et évidemment est furieux. Olivia les a rejoints. Eliott est le premier à parler :

- On sait que vous êtes en contact avec elle. Que cachez-vous ?

Dean ne réponds pas. Il est éberlué par leur audace, leur ingéniosité, il le reconnaît, mais quand ses yeux se posent sur Olivia, son visage se ferme, son cœur se glace. Il la fixe avec un regard si intense qu'elle ne sait si c'est de la colère, de la douleur ou de la haine.

Il arrache le portable de Moralès sans un mot. Personne ne réplique car ils savent qu'il peut les accuser d'ingérence dans son enquête, voire pire. Seul Eliott tente de l'accuser mais Dean ne lui accorde aucune attention, ni à Olivia. Il trace vers la porte, récupère sa veste et claque la porte en sortant.

- Merde ! dit Eliott. Ils se regardent tous les trois penauds. Puis Eliott bondit :

- Je le suis. Avertis Cragen !

Eliott arrive précipitamment dans la rue : il aperçoit sur le trottoir d'en face Dean marchant vite. Il le voit s'arrêter et jeter quelque chose de petit dans une poubelle, puis ouvrir sa voiture. Il le laisse partir pour s'approcher de la poubelle avant un clochard. Il y voit une petite boite noire dessus les papiers sales : il la prend et l'ouvre. C'est une superbe bague, avec des perles, ça semble être des diamants. Il n'en revient pas !

Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? Que faisait Porter avec cette bague ? Et surtout pourquoi la jeter ? Est-ce une preuve ? Mais de quoi ? Quel rapport avec l'affaire ? Il ne sait quoi en penser, alors il la met dans sa poche et file à sa voiture pour essayer de retrouver Porter. Mais c'est trop tard. Porter est hors de vue.

* * *

><p>Ils retrouvent la trace de Terry Banes grâce au téléphone portable d'Olivia. Le virus que son portable a envoyé à celui de Dean lui a donné accès à ces numéros récemment utilisés. Ils l'arrêtent et obtiennent ces aveux.<p>

Dean fait irruption dans la salle d'interrogatoire pour exiger sa libération.

- Nos sentiments n'ont pas d'importance

Il ajoute méchamment :

- Ce ne sont que des pions, sur un échiquier

- Tu n'es qu'un pourri ! Ne croise plus jamais ma route ou je … plus jamais !

- Comme tu voudras !

Dean sort et récupère Terry qui l'attendait. Dans la voiture, le silence est pesant

- Je suis désolée, je …

- Fermez-la ! Si vous aviez su la boucler, on n'en serait pas là !

La jeune femme ferme les yeux, honteuse. Il la dépose chez elle.

- Vous pouvez rentrer. De toute façon, ils n'ont plus rien contre vous. Je vous appelle demain pour de nouvelles instructions

Elle accepte et sort en silence de la voiture.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Terry reçoit un appel du FBI. Elle se rend au rendez-vous qu'on lui fixe. On lui présente l'agent Brennan.<p>

- Mais … où est l'agent Porter ?

- Il a été réassigné sur une autre opération

- Mais … pourquoi ?

- C'est à sa demande. Le chef a tout de suite accepté. Faut quand même dire que vous avez frôlé la gaffe sur cette affaire. Il va être obligé de se faire petit quelque temps !

Terry est visiblement abattue.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà le 1er chapitre. Cela a-t-il plut ? <em>

_Nous venons de revisiter rapidement l'épisode Spooked (saison 11) pour les conséquences sur la relation Dean- Olivia. Inutile que je re-précise être du côté de mon petit Dean préféré. Comment va-t-il vivre cette histoire ? Vous le découvrirez en regardant la suite de notre feuilleton !_ _A bientôt cher lectorat fidèle et assidu_.


	2. Chapter 2

_6 mois plus tard_

Terry ouvre sa porte

- Oh !

- Bonjour. Puis-je ?

Dean lui demande s'il peut entrer. Elle est étonnée.

- Oh oui, oui bien sur

Il regarde le sol avant de commencer à parler :

- Terry, je suis désolé. Je suis venu pour m'excuser auprès de vous

- Euh, de quoi ?

- De mon attitude la dernière fois. Mes reproches contre vous étaient injustifiés

- Non c'était vrai. Tout était ma faute

- Vous avez fait une erreur, mais ça ne me donnait pas le droit de vous crier dessus comme ça. J'ai passé mes nerfs sur vous, et j'en suis désolé

Terry commença à rougir un peu

- Non …c'est pas grave … c'est …. Euh, vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

* * *

><p><em>5 mois plus tard<em>

« Toute personne ayant l'habitude d'entrer dans cette boutique est un suspect »

Olivia est en planque avec Fin. Elle voit entrer dans la boutique qu'ils surveillent une femme, qu'ils reconnaissent tous les deux.

- C'est pas vrai ! Qu'est ce qu'elle fout là celle-là ?

Quand elle ressort avec un des vendeurs, il apparaît clair qu'elle est une cliente régulière.

- Génial ! On a un suspect, mais c'est un « intouchable »

- C'est trop gros pour être un hasard ! Va falloir la surveiller de près

- On a pas assez d'indices Olivia. On court au casse-pipe

- Ben tiens ! J'vais pas la laisser s'en tirer une seconde fois

- Fais pas de conneries Olivia ! Attends qu'on en sache plus

- Ouais, ouais

_Le même soir_

Olivia s'introduit dans l'appartement de Terry Banes. C'est un coup risqué ! Mais Olivia a guetté toute la soirée et elle ne l'a pas vu y entrer. Espérant que l'appart est vide, elle commence délicatement à fouiller.

Dans la chambre Terry est allongée, endormie sur le torse d'un homme. Il se lève doucement, sans la réveiller et sans faire un bruit. Il prend un flingue posé sur la table de nuit et avance lentement dans le noir.

Olivia fouille et ne s'arrête seulement lorsqu'elle sent un flingue posé sur sa tête. Elle lève les mains. L'homme l'agrippe par le haut du torse et la ramène contre le mur. Là il allume la lumière, et la pousse dans le salon. Elle se retourne face à lui, mains toujours un peu en l'air.

- Dean ?

- Olivia ?

Ils restent interdits tous les deux.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ? il demande le premier, en baissant son arme, puis il regarde autour de lui et voit les tiroirs ouverts

- De mieux en mieux ! « Entrée par effraction » et « cambriolage ». La police n'est plus ce qu'elle était !

Elle regarde sa tenue (il ne porte qu'un simple boxer) et hoche la tête.

- Je n'aurai pas l'indécence de te demander ce que tu fais ici ! Je comprends mieux certaines choses maintenant

Ces réflexions font monter la colère chez Dean. Encore des insinuations écœurantes, encore ce ton d'accusation. Il en a marre. Comment ose-t-elle ?

Mais au fond de lui, il sait ce qui le provoque le plus sa colère : son cœur s'est arrêté quand il l'a vu. Pourquoi a-t-il encore envie de la prendre dans ses bras ? Pourquoi ? Après ce qu'elle lui a fait ? Il se croyait guéri mais elle revient ! S'en sortira-t-il jamais ?

C'est cette révélation qui le blesse le plus. Il a travaillé si dur pour l'oublier, pourquoi rien ne marche ? Pourquoi elle revient encore le hanter ?

Il ferme les yeux, avale sa salive, pour rester calme

- Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! - lâche-t-il entre ses dents. « Sors de ma vie » a-t-il envie de hurler. Mais au plus profond de lui il pense en même temps « reviens-moi, reste avec moi »

- Ça ne va recommencer, Dean ! Arrête-ça. Est-ce que tu la couvre encore ? Ou es tu carrément de mèche ?

- Dégage ! - il hurle cette fois.

A ce moment, surgit Terry en chemise de nuit

- Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi tu es debout ? Pourquoi tu cries ?

Elle voit Olivia. - Mais …qu'est ce que ….qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Comment êtes-vous entrée ?

Olivia est coincée. Inutile d'essayer d'intimider Terry avec Dean à côté, en colère. Elle n'obtiendra rien. Elle est en tord et elle le sait. En plus, elle vient de leur dévoiler qu'elle est sur leur piste. Elle choisit donc de sortir rapidement.

Terry se hâte de fermer la porte. Dean, lui, n'a pas bougé, il a juste fermé les yeux quand elle est sortie. C'est la tempête en lui. Ses sentiments crient dans son corps. Mais il sait qu'il doit les museler. En tout cas à cet instant, car Terry est devant lui, les yeux interrogatifs.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là ? C'est toi qui … qui lui a ouvert ?

- Nan ! Elle a forcé la porte

- Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ?

- Ça je n'en sais rien ! Que cherchait-elle ?

- Elle n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! Elle n'a pas le droit !

- En effet. Tu peux porter plainte si tu veux. Mais…

- Mais quoi ?

Il la regarde bizarrement :

- Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien l'intéresser ?

- Comment je saurais ?

- Tu ne me cache rien Terry ?

Elle le regarde, des larmes dans les yeux

- Non ! Tu es au courant de tout ! De tout !

Elle s'approche et pose ses mains sur ses pectoraux

- Je te jure

- Ok. Je vais creuser de son côté alors

- Tu viens te recoucher ? - elle demande timidement

Il prend une grande inspiration

- Non. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air

Elle ferme les yeux, découragée et triste. Il file dans la chambre pour se rhabiller. Terry le suit silencieusement. Elle le regarde faire sans un mot, blessée qu'il s'en aille. Mais ça ne sert à rien de le retenir, elle le sait bien.

Une fois prêt il sort sans un mot, sans un regard pour elle. Elle se met à pleurer, comme à chaque fois qu'il referme cette porte sur elle.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia n'est rentrée chez elle. Elle est en colère : contre elle tout d'abord car elle vient de tout foutre en l'air ! Si Terry a quelque chose à se reprocher, c'est encore perdu pour cette fois. Elle va tout faire disparaître. Et Dean va se faire un plaisir de l'y aider ! Quels pourris ces deux là, quelle belle équipe !

Elle est aussi en colère contre lui : lui et Terry, ensemble ! Ça la fait bouillir. Comment a-t-elle fait pour ne rien voir à l'époque ! Quel salaud ! Il lui faisait la cour, alors qu'il couchait avec une autre ! Et pas n'importe quelle autre : leur coupable. Tu m'étonne qu'il était prêt à tout pour la libérer. Quelle enflure ! Et elle le trouve à poil chez elle ! Mon Dieu, il était … il était … si…sexy…jamais elle n'avait eu la chance de le voir si dénudé….Stop ! Arrêtes de baver dessus ! C'est fini, il est pris …il est avec …Oh Dieu ! Ça la rend dingue, ça lui fait mal ! Et le seul moyen de faire taire la douleur, cette douleur de trahison qui revient, c'est de la transformer en colère.

* * *

><p>Dean, lui n'arrive pas à transformer la douleur en colère. Il s'est installé près du lac, sur ce petit banc où il a passé déjà tant d'heures. La première fois, c'était avec elle. Ils avaient découvert cet endroit par hasard et avaient improvisé un pique-nique. C'était un instant merveilleux, quand ils commençaient juste à se découvrir. Il se souvient du soleil dans ses cheveux, de son rire à ses blagues et de son regard, si triste et perdu à l'époque.<p>

Depuis il était revenu très souvent depuis cette fameuse nuit, cette nuit où elle l'avait chassé de sa vie. Cette nuit où il était mort. Cette nuit qui devait être le début du bonheur, il avait tout prévu, il savait qu'elle l'aimait, il l'avait lu dans ses yeux, il en était sûr ! Ses sourires, ses regards … ça ne pouvait pas être faux. Et pourtant… que de désillusions cette nuit-là. Que de blessures.

Où avait-il trouvé la force de continuer à vivre après cette nuit ? Ou plutôt à faire semblant de vivre ? Dans l'orgueil sûrement ! Ne pas avouer, ne pas s'avouer qu'un seul sentiment puisse l'abattre, lui qui a toujours su contrôler ses émotions. Ne rien laisser paraître devant les autres, ce serait la pire des faiblesses, ils pourraient s'en servir contre lui. C'était bien ce qu'elle avait fait justement ! Elle s'était servi de ses sentiments contre lui : elle avait utilisé cet amour, si fort, si puissant pour le manipuler, le ridiculiser, devant les autres … devant son connard de partenaire ! Il a pu bien en rire celui-là.

Bien sur qu'il avait eu envie de renoncer, de se laisser emporter par cette douleur plus vive qu'une lame, plus insidieuse qu'un poison. Mais c'était lui donner la victoire. Pas question ! Son orgueil de mec, sa colère l'avaient porté pendant quelques mois.

Puis après, il avait laissé tomber l'orgueil pour tenter l'oubli. C'était là qu'était apparue Terry. Il était allé la voir juste pour s'excuser, et elle l'a dragué. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, et puis il était un peu las de ces choses. Elle ne l'intéressait pas, il lui avait dit mais elle n'avait pas laissé tomber …. Alors un jour…. Il s'était laissé faire. Ça faisait longtemps que personne ne l'avait regardé avec ces yeux-là, que personne ne l'avait cru sans réserve, que personne ne l'avait voulu, vraiment voulu. Il avait honte quand il pensait à Terry, il savait qu'il profitait d'elle, qu'il ne l'aimait pas, qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais. Ce soir en était la preuve. Olivia était là devant lui, à portée de ses mains, de ses lèvres, et le monde s'était arrêté de tourner. Il ne voyait plus Terry, elle était là pourtant, il le sait, mais il ne la voyait plus. Elle s'était offerte à lui, et il l'avait prise, mais il ne l'a jamais cherchée, il ne l'a jamais voulu. Ce n'était pas honnête vis-à-vis d'elle, il ne pouvait pas continuer.

Alors il prit son téléphone et composa. Elle répondit aussitôt.

- Dean ? Tu vas bien ?

- Oui. Terry, écoutes… je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas continuer comme ça

- Alors rentre à la maison

- Non, tu ne comprends pas. C'est fini ! Nous deux, c'est fini.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de digérer la phrase

- Ça n'aurait pas dû commencer. Tu savais que ce n'était pas toi que j'aimais. Je n'aurais pas dû, c'était une erreur

- Non, non… attends, on va en discuter… rentre et

- Je ne viendrai plus chez toi. Adieu Terry

Il raccroche. La femme s'effondre, en pleurant, sans même raccrocher le téléphone qu'elle serre contre elle.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia a tourné dans la ville. La colère n'est toujours pas passée. Elle ne sait plus où aller. Alors elle pense aux endroits qu'elle aime bien. Elle revoit le lac, le soleil, le banc et elle s'y dirige, parce qu'elle a besoin d'autre chose que la colère, elle a besoin d'un peu de bonheur. Elle a un peu de mal à retrouver le chemin dans la nuit. Elle y est allée une seule fois, ça fait si longtemps maintenant, comme dans une autre vie, une vie où elle croyait en lui, où elle voyait dans ses yeux des promesses.

Sans le vouloir, ses larmes coulent sur ses joues, elle ne cherche pas à les retenir. Personne ne peut la voir pleurer, alors autant se laisser aller sans bruit. Çà la soulage un peu de ce poids sur elle.

En marchant, elle aperçoit le banc et s'approche. Mais ! Il y a quelqu'un sur ce banc ? Elle est étonnée. Elle n'a pas un seul instant imaginé que le lieu ne serait pas vide, qu'il existait aussi pour d'autres et pas juste dans sa mémoire. Elle se sent bête mais encore plus bête de devoir faire demi-tour, alors elle continue d'avancer.

L'homme est au téléphone. Décidément, même ici, la vie moderne est partout.

Mais en se rapprochant encore, elle reconnaît la voix. Et elle entend :

- Nous deux, c'est fini. ….. Ça n'aurait pas dû commencer. Tu savais que ce n'était pas toi que j'aimais. Je n'aurai pas dû, c'était une erreur…..Je ne viendrai plus chez toi. Adieu Terry

Il raccroche et la voit. Un instant de vide, de silence. Il ne manque que le vent dans les feuilles pour clore le tableau. Leurs deux esprits s'arrêtent de penser.

Elle s'avance et s'assoit, comme prévu, à côté de lui sur le banc. Lui qui s'était levé pour téléphoner se rassoit. Chacun regarde le lac sans un mot.

Après un long moment :

- Pourquoi tu la quitte ?

Il tourne un instant la tête à sa voix, calme, sans agressivité, sans colère

- Je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer

- Pourquoi jamais ?

- Tu sais que c'est toi que j'aim…

- Oh je t'en prie ! Tu as essayé de me le faire croire mais depuis le début, tu étais avec elle !

- C'est faux ! Ça ne fait que 2 mois !

Elle s'arrête un instant et reprend plus calmement

- Tu m'as menti sur tellement de choses. Comment pourrais-je te croire sur ça ?

- J'ai menti sur le cas, c'était le boulot. Je ne t'ai jamais menti sur nos affaires personnelles. Les mensonges que j'ai pu, dû te raconter, je les ai aussi sortis aux autres, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Toujours dans le cadre du travail, au bureau ou sur un lieu de perquisition. Jamais dans un lieu plus intime, ou si nous étions seuls à parler de nous. J'avais des ordres et j'ai dû les exécuter, c'est tout. Maintenant libre à toi de refuser de me croire.

Elle ne dit rien : a-t-il dit la vérité ? Ai-je des preuves du contraire ?

Il reprend en regardant le lac.

- Je t'aimais … comme un fou. Tu ne sais pas à quel point

Il se tourna vers elle :

- Je n'ai aucune raison de mentir là-dessus. Aucune. J'ai essayé de renoncer à toi, de t'oublier. Je n'y arrive pas. Je n'y arriverai jamais.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer un sarcasme :

- Pourtant, tu avais plutôt l'air de fort bien m'oublier cette nuit dans son lit !

- Même ça ne marche pas. Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherchais chez elle et je m'en fous. Je ne m'en mêlerai pas. Je ne veux plus penser à cette nuit…. À ces nuits. Je ne veux plus penser à rien. … Puisque jamais tu ne me croiras….A quoi bon cet amour.

Il se lève et s'en va. Olivia reste assise. Le jour commence à se lever.


	5. Chapter 5

Au bureau, Olivia est agitée, nerveuse. Eliott l'entraîne à part pour la questionner. Alors elle raconte le soupçon sur Terry, son impatience à la démasquer

- J'ai fais une connerie. Je suis entrée chez elle. Pour fouiller.

- Oli…Olivia. T'es dingue ?

- Ouais ! Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je voulais… je voulais la choper… la punir pour…

- Les meurtres ?

- Oui …. Mais aussi

- Aussi quoi ?

- Pour ce qui s'était passé avec Dean

- T'irais pas jusqu'à fabriquer de fausses preuves ?

- Non, bien sur que non !

- Alors t'as trouvé quoi ?

- Rien, mais…

- Quoi mais ? T'as trouvé rien ou quelque chose ?

- J'ai pas eu le temps ! Ils m'ont surprise en flag

- Oh putain merde ! Attends… ils ! Y avait quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Un homme ….était avec elle

- Son mec ?

Comme elle ne répondait pas, Eliott s'inquiéta :

- Est-ce qu'il t'a touché ?

Elle vit son regard incendiaire

- Non, non, rien de ça ! Il m'a juste tenu en joue un instant. Eliott ...

- Quoi ? Olivia, parle donc ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé là-bas ?

- Cet homme … avec qui elle ….enfin

- Oui son amant ! C'est pas la première fois que tu surprends un couple au lit !

- C'était Dean !

Eliott reste interdit : - Porter ? Alors là, j'en reste sur les rotules. Hem ! Je m'y attendais pas le moins du monde…..Et après ? Que s'est-il passé ? Vous avez parlé ?

- Pas sur le moment mais … oui, on a parlé lui et moi.

Eliott attendait qu'elle raconte.

- Alors, tu en sais plus ? Ils étaient déjà ensemble il y a un an ?

- Il dit que non, que c'est tout récent. D'ailleurs il vient de la quitter cette nuit

- Pourquoi ?

- Il dit qu'il n'aime que moi. Que c'était juste pour m'oublier. Comment le croire ? Il m'a tant menti !

- Tu pense que puisqu'il t'a menti sur l'affaire, forcément il a menti sur ces sentiments pour toi ?

- Oui ! Pourquoi mentir sur une chose et être honnête sur la suivante ?

- Parce que ce sont deux choses qui n'ont rien à voir l'une avec l'autre

- C'est ce qu'il me dit

- Tu n'arrive pas à le croire ?

- Non, j'arrive pas. Si j'avais la preuve qu'il m'aimait à cette époque, je le croirais. Mais là j'ai rien !

- Une preuve de son amour pour toi ?

- Oui, autre chose que de belles paroles !

Eliott réfléchissait

- Je …je crois que j'ai cette preuve !

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? C'est pas à toi qu'il se serait confié !

- Quel con ! J'y ai pas pensé à l'époque… comment ça ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit ?... Olivia, je suis désolé ! Si j'avais réalisé que ….

- Je comprends rien !

- Viens !

Il l'emmène à son bureau et fouilla dans ses tiroirs les uns après les autres

- Attends, tu cherches quoi ?

- J'ai trouvé !

Il sort une petite boite noire, qu'il donne à Olivia. Elle l'ouvre et hurle !

- Mais attends ! Tu me fais quoi là ?

Le regard d'Olivia est confus : - Eliott, tu es marié ! Pourquoi tu me donne ça ?

- Hein ? Oh nonnonnon ! C'est pas moi qui te le donne, c'est lui !

- C'est quoi ce charabia ?

- Attends, écoutes ! Tu te rappelle, il y a un an, la dernière soirée avec Dean ?

- Comment l'oublier ? Mais quel rapport avec … ça ? Elle pose la boite, presque avec dégout

- Ne pense pas à la fin de la soirée mais au début ! Tu avais invité Dean à dîner chez toi…

- Et alors ?

- Alors à quoi pouvait-il s'attendre ? Sinon à une soirée romantique et tout et tout. Sûrement, s'il t'aimait, c'est à ce moment qu'il te l'aurait avoué, non ?

- Euh oui, sûrement. Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça !

- Justement ! En partant, il s'est dit que tu ne l'aimais pas ! Et il a jeté cette boite dans une poubelle, en bas de la rue !

- Il a … ? Quoi ?

- C'est lui qui avait cette bague cette nuit là. En sortant, déçu, blessé, il l'a jeté ! Je l'ai récupérée juste après.

Eliott baisse la tête

- Pardonne-moi Olivia ! J'ai pas fait le lien ! Cette soirée avait été si … démolissante pour tous… que j'en ai oublié d'en parler. Et tu étais si bouleversée, que j'ai pas voulu en rajouter sur le moment ! En plus, j'avais cru que c'était peut-être un indice, ou un truc volé…enfin j'ai merdé ! Si je t'avais montré cette bague à ce moment là, tu aurais compris qu'il t'aimait, qu'il voulait te l'offrir… et tu n'aurais pas souffert pendant si longtemps. Pardonne-moi Olivia !

Mais Olivia ne l'écoutait plus. Elle avait repris la boite et restait à la contempler.

- Il voulait … il voulait me l'offrir ? Tu crois ?

- Mais oui ! Un homme ne se balade pas avec une bague de fiançailles pour lester ses poches ! Olivia, tu réalise ? Tu l'as ta preuve ! Il ne t'a pas menti sur ses sentiments ! Il t'aimait à l'époque …. Et il t'aime encore.

- Il est ….avec elle

- Tu m'as dis qu'il l'avait quitté ! Et comme par hasard, le jour où il te recroise ! Bah, ça se voit, non ? C'est toi qu'il aime. Mais il pensait t'avoir perdue, alors il a cherché à se consoler dans les bras d'une autre ! Mais le jour où il te revoit, il réalise qu'il n'aimera que toi, et il la quitte ! Typiquement masculin. Allez ! Va le voir !

- Eliott, je…

- Va, te dis-je !


	6. Chapter 6

_attention, la suite devient dure pour les petits coeurs sensibles, avec pas mal de pleurs versés ! Courage chers lecteurs, nous sommes en période de Noël, tout se terminera bien !_

* * *

><p>Olivia file à l'appartement de Dean. C'est un immeuble sécurisé. Sans code d'entrée il faut passer par le gardien. Olivia l'appelle. Il sort pour lui parler<p>

- Je dois voir Dean Porter. Vous savez s'il est là ?

- Oui, je l'ai vu passer tôt ce matin

- Vous en êtes sur ?

- Ça oui ! Il n'est pas souvent là, alors quand il passe, je le remarque. Il est toujours aimable mais aujourd'hui ! On aurait dit un fantôme, pas un mot, visage fermé ! Plutôt inquiétant même !

- Vous me laissez entrer ?

- Euh non, j'ai pas le droit. Je dois l'appeler avant ….déjà que ….

- Déjà que quoi ?

Elle lui montre son badge : - Répondez !

- J'ai déjà laissé passer une femme y a deux minutes. Elle disait vouloir lui faire une surprise…enfin, j'veux pas perdre mon job, moi !

- Une femme ?... une brune aux cheveux longs ?

- Ouais c'est ça ! Elle m'a dit qu'il était vexé qu'elle ait oublié son anniversaire ou quelque chose comme ça, alors elle voulait se racheter...

- Laissez-moi entrer !

Elle le pousse et entre dans l'immeuble, monte les escaliers. Arrivée à son étage, un coup de feu ! Elle se rue sur sa porte : elle est ouverte, elle la pousse doucement. Ce qu'elle voit l'horrifie : Dean est par-terre, la tête en sang. Terry est juste à côté de lui, pleurant et criant. Une arme git sur le sol entre eux deux. Olivia pénètre dans l'appartement :

- Dean ?

Elle sent un pouls, elle sort son téléphone pour appeler une ambulance. Puis elle dirige son regard sur Terry. Elle se lève :

- Terry Banes ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour tentative de meurtre sur un agent fédéral

Terry est sous le choc, elle ne dit rien, ne proteste pas quand Olivia lui passe des menottes


	7. Chapter 7

_J'ai pas eu la cruauté de vous laisser dans l'ignorance plus longtemps, donc voici la suite_

* * *

><p>Terry est dans la salle d'interrogation, face à Eliott. Derrière la vitre, Cragen et Fin écoutent.<p>

- Va falloir qu'elle avoue vite, car je dois appeler le FBI : ils vont vouloir venir eux-mêmes la chercher. Elle a tiré sur un des leurs.

- Ouais mais je crois qu'elle va craquer. La dernière fois elle a vite avoué, et là, on la sent sur les nerfs

- Où est Olivia ?

- À l'hôpital avec Porter

* * *

><p>- Terry, pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? demande Eliott.<p>

Elle ne répond pas, elle est perdue dans ses pensées

- Oh ! Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? A vous en sortir cette fois aussi ? Fallait pas descendre votre protecteur pour ça !

- Non non, j'ai rien fait !

- Pourquoi vous lui avez tiré dessus ?

- Il … il est encore en vie ? Dites-moi ?

- Je vais vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé : il vous a plaqué et vous l'avez pas supporté ! Alors vous êtes allée vous venger !

- Non non, c'est pas ça ! Pas du tout !

- Alors quoi ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? C'est un accident ? Qui a sorti l'arme ?

- Non, non, c'est de sa faute ! C'est elle ! C'est elle !

- Qui ça elle ?

- C'est elle qui l'a tué ! Moi je l'aime. Elle … c'est elle qui l'a tué !

- Ok. Moi je vous crois Terry. Dites-moi son nom. Racontez-moi comment ça s'est passé

Terry pleure, mais elle se déverse, en un flot de paroles interrompu

- Je voulais…je voulais juste être avec lui, c'est tout. Mais elle est arrivée, elle a tout gâché ! On était bien ensemble, on était heureux… je l'aime mais elle me l'a pris. Encore une fois. Non, je pouvais pas… je pouvais pas la laisser faire ça, ça le déchirait. C'est elle la tueuse, elle le détruisait. J'avais pas compris la première fois, c'est vrai. Mais là…c'est elle qui a tout détruit !

- Calmez-vous Terry. Dites-moi de qui vous parlez ?

- Olivia. Olivia. Je la hais. Pourquoi ? Ne pouvait-elle pas nous laisser en paix ? Qu'est ce que je lui ai fait ?

- Oh…ok ! Parlez-moi de ce matin ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? À l'appartement de Dean ? Dites-moi Terry ! Pourquoi vous y êtes allée ?

- Je voulais lui parler

- Oui, parce qu'il venait de vous quitter, c'est ça ?

- Oui…ça n'aurait pas dû arriver. Ça ne devait pas être comme ça ! Si elle n'était pas revenue …

- Restons dans l'ordre ! Vous avez cogné à sa porte, il a ouvert…

- Non. J'ai cogné et appelé mais il n'est pas venu. Et j'ai vu qu'il n'avait pas verrouillé sa porte. Alors je suis entrée.

- Oui. Et après ? Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

- Rien. J'ai appelé mais il ne répondait pas. Il était là…juste devant dans le salon. Debout, il ne répondait pas…il ne me regardait pas, et ….et ….

- Allez-y, racontez-moi. Et quoi ?

- Il avait un pistolet dans la main…et…il a levé sa main sur…sur sa tête. J'ai crié, j'ai crié mais il s'est pas arrêté. J'ai couru pour lui arracher mais…j'ai pas réussi, j'ai pas réussi….

Terry s'effondre toujours en larmes sur la table. Eliott est sous le choc. Il se retourne vers la vitre où il sait que se trouvent ses collègues.

Eliott prend une grande inspiration.

- Terry, ce n'est pas votre faute, ni celle d'Olivia. Pourquoi vous l'accusiez ?

- C'est elle qui a tout gâché ! Tout allait bien avant qu'elle apparaisse hier soir. Dean allait bien ! Il allait mieux avec moi ! J'avais pas compris, il y a un an. Pourquoi il avait pris cette histoire si mal… pourquoi il ne voulait plus être mon agent de liaison….mais un jour, on a pu en reparler. Et alors j'ai compris. Elle l'avait trahi, elle avait joué avec lui…elle l'avait brisé ! Mais moi j'étais là, et on est devenu proches et il allait mieux. Il sait que je l'aime, moi, que je le trahirai pas…mais…cette garce est revenue…et je l'ai vu, dans son regard, je l'ai vu...

- Quoi ?

- Qu'il l'aimait encore ! Malgré ce qu'elle lui avait fait ! Et que cela le tuait encore, une seconde fois ! Et c'est pour ça qu'il a fait ça ! Tout est de sa faute !

- Terry calmez-vous ! Ça ne sert à rien de l'accuser, ou de vous le reprochez. Ça ne sert à rien.

Eliott sort de la pièce et demande à Cragen :

- Alors ?

- Les techniciens sont formels : c'est bien lui qui tenait l'arme. L'angle correspond à un suicide. Le bras a été dévié, quand Terry a essayé de l'arrêter. C'est certainement ce qui lui a sauvé la vie

- Olivia a appelé ?

- Oui. Il est hors de danger. Elle attend son réveil. En tout cas libérez-la. Il n'y a aucun crime.

- Terry, vous pouvez sortir. Dean est vivant

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, grâce à vous ! Vous avez fait dévier la balle. Il va s'en sortir. On va vous raccompagner chez vous

- Non, je veux aller le voir

* * *

><p><em>Eh oui c'est pas joli-joli. loin de moi l'idée de faire la propagande du suicide, mais cette réaction plus qu'excessive m'avait parue être logique pour un coeur torturé comme j'imagine Dean.<em>

_N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, positives ou autres !_


	8. Chapter 8

Terry s'installe à côté de Dean. Il se réveille lentement, et murmure : - Olivia

Terry est blessée mais elle prend sur elle, comme si souvent depuis qu'ils sont en contact.

- Je suis là. Ne t'inquiète pas

Elle pose une main et sa tête sur son torse.

Il met encore de longues minutes à se réveiller. Quand il ouvre les yeux, il regarde autour de lui et avise la femme penchée sur lui.

- Terry …que fais-tu là ?

- Je reste auprès de toi

- Je t'avais dit que c'était fini entre …

- Non, tu étais troublé, sous le coup des émotions, tu…

- Je savais très bien ce que je disais. Terry, ne complique pas les choses. Ça ne servira à rien. Rentre chez toi.

- Avec toi seulement

- Tu savais que j'en aimais une autre. Je te l'ai pas caché

- Ça n'a pas d'importance. J'ai accepté. Ça nous empêche pas de continuer d'être heureux

- Terry…on n'était pas heureux. On le sera jamais. Ne te voile pas la face. Je n'arrivais pas à t'aimer, tu le sais. Je n'arrivais même pas à faire semblant

- Je sais que ça peut marcher, que…

- Non. Tu mérite un homme qui saura t'aimer. Moi… je te traitais… comme un meuble. Tu mérite tellement mieux. Reprends ta vie

- Je ne veux pas te laisser ! Tu va …tu va…

- Recommencer ?

- Je ne veux pas te laisser

- Oui je recommencerai. Que tu sois là ou pas

- Dean, non !

- C'est ma décision

- Je vais t'aider. Tu vas aller mieux

- Tu ne comprends pas Terry. Ce n'est pas une dépression, ou un coup de folie. C'est une décision que j'ai réfléchie, dont j'ai pesé les pours et les contres. C'est le choix que j'ai fait

- C'est impossible !

- Terry. - Il se relève pour s'appuyer sur le dossier du lit - Tu veux faire quoi ? Me surveiller jour et nuit ? Être mon gardien ? C'est ça la vie que tu souhaite, le bonheur que tu veux avoir ? Laisse-moi gérer ma vie comme je le souhaite et vis la tienne, Terry. Vis la tienne

- Je …je suis enceinte

Il s'arrête un instant, et tourne sa tête vers elle, en souriant :

- Non, tu ne l'es pas

- Si … je - Elle est prise de court

- Tu as commencé ton cycle il y a une semaine à peine. Donc tu n'es pas en période d'ovulation, donc tu ne peux pas être enceinte

Elle baisse la tête, abattue. Il la regarde

- Tu as du papier ?

Comme elle ne répond pas, il recommence

- Est-ce que tu as du papier sur toi ?

Elle fouille dans son sac et en ressort un petit papier et un crayon. Il écrit difficilement et lui donne.

- C'est quoi ?

- Le numéro d'un coffre à la banque centrale de New York. Et sa combinaison

Elle ne dit rien.

- Il contient un acte de propriété

- De propriété ?... mais… de quoi ?

- D'une petite maison en Floride

En souriant, il ajoute : - Je l'avais achetée pour mes vieux jours….

Elle le regarde, prête à pleurer encore :

- Mais finalement, j'aime pas du tout ce climat ! Refais ta vie là-bas. Tu es jeune, tu es très belle. Tu trouveras un homme qui te rendra heureuse. Recommence ta vie là-bas.

Elle pleure toujours, cache un instant ses yeux avec ses mains mais elle se lève et sort.


	9. Chapter 9

_Allez comme c'est Noël, on se fait plaisir, à nous les filles d'un romantisme super caricatural. C'est le dernier chapitre de ma super production. _

_surtout exprimez-vous! Osez Osez Joséphine... et les autres, of course!_

* * *

><p>Olivia entre dans la chambre de Dean<p>

- Salut

Il ne répond pas. Il la regarde et sent encore une fois son cœur s'arrêter.

- Dean, c'était tellement idiot

- Ne me fais pas la morale, c'est inutile

Elle le regarde intensément. Eliott l'a avertie des révélations de Terry et des résultats de l'enquête. Elle sait qu'il a voulu se tuer à cause d'elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Retourne à tes précieuses enquêtes

- Je suis désolée, d'avoir refusé de te croire

Il la regarde et puis se met à rire, un rire nerveux.

- Ah oui je vois ! C'est encore un piège ! Feindre la compréhension… ou feindre l'amour….mêmes méthodes

Sa voix est amère et triste.

- Non, je …

Elle se tait et sort la fameuse boite, qu'elle ouvre devant lui.

- Tu reconnais ceci ?

Dean reste interdit ! Bien sur qu'il reconnaît cette bague ! Il avait mis deux heures à la choisir ! Il voulait que tout soit parfait.

- Comment…est-elle arrivée ici ?

Olivia ne répond pas. Elle le regarde avec un grand sourire.

Elle pose la boite dans la main de Dean, et elle pose sa propre main gauche juste à côté, sans rien dire. Il regarde les deux sans rien comprendre, puis elle pour une explication. Elle lui dit alors juste « oui ». Son regard est tendre, elle pince sa lèvre inférieure sous ses dents, elle lui sourit si joyeusement.

Dean repose ses yeux sur sa main, sur la bague, rapidement dans ses yeux : il a compris ! Il n'arrive pas à y croire ! Avec sa main libre, il prend celle de sa dulcinée et la serre. Il la porte à ses lèvres en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Elle lui sourit, il prend la bague entre ses doigts et l'approche de cette main, aux doigts si fins. Elle sourit encore. Elle regarde ses gestes et prononce encore une fois le « oui ». Il a envie de pleurer. Il passe la bague sur son annulaire. Elle sourit toujours. Il dit alors d'une voix étranglée :

- Je nous déclare….mari et … et femme

Maintenant elle aussi a envie de pleurer. Elle répond alors :

- Tu peux embrasser la mariée !

Elle se jette dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassent, se serrent, s'embrassent encore.

« Olivia….Olivia » il n'arrête pas de répéter tout bas, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêve pas.

Il appuie son front contre le sien, pour la regarder dans les yeux et l'embrasser très souvent.

- Je t'aime Dean

Il se pousse sur le côté du lit, et lui fait signe de s'y allonger près de lui. Ce qu'elle fait, sa tête dans son cou, sa main sur son torse. Lui passe son bras autour de ses épaules, en laissant sa main s'égarer dans ses cheveux. Il l'embrasse sur le front, ou les lèvres, parfois sur la nuque. Ce moment est d'une tendresse inconnue pour eux deux. Elle rit. Mon Dieu qu'il aime ce rire, ce parfum, cette peau. Il ne veut pas fermer les yeux, pour ne pas perdre un seul instant de cette vue, cet instant qu'il avait tant rêvé.

Puis il observe cette main posée sur lui, cette main avec cette bague. Il la porte à ses lèvres.

- Comment l'as-tu eu en ta possession ? Dis-moi

- Eliott

- Pardon ?

- Tu avais jeté cette bague dans une poubelle en bas de chez moi, tu te rappelle ?

- Oui … mais par quel hasard… ?

- Eliott te suivait, il t'a vu faire, et a récupéré l'objet

- Et tu l'as gardé tout ce temps là ?

- Non ! Il me l'a dit que ce matin

- Pourquoi ?

- Il l'avait oublié dans un tiroir. Quand je lui ai raconté les évènements de cette nuit, il s'en est souvenu. J'ai alors compris ce que tu ressentais pour moi. J'ai été si stupide, pardonne-moi. Si j'avais cru ce que tu me disais…si j'avais été moins bornée...

- Oh ! C'est possible ça ? Je croyais que « bornée » était ton second prénom. - Il se moque.

- Non mais oh ! - Elle le frappe pour rire sur le ventre.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

* * *

><p>L'infirmière entre en colère.<p>

- Madame, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être encore ici à cet heure, et encore moins dans ce lit !

Olivia baisse la tête, un peu gênée d'être prise sur le fait. Mais Dean réplique:

- Euh non. C'est un flic. Elle est là pour ma protection

Les deux femmes le regardent perplexe :

- On m'a tiré dessus. J'ai donc besoin d'un garde du corps

Il murmure à Olivia : - Montre ta plaque

Olivia joue le jeu et montre son insigne.

- Bien sur ! Elle a besoin d'être allongée sur vous pour ça ?

- Forcément ! Plus elle est proche, plus je suis en sureté. C'est la procédure standard

- Comment n'y avais-je pas pensé ?

- On vous pardonne ! Ce n'est pas votre job !

L'infirmière décide de laisser passer et sort mi-amusée. Olivia le regarde jovialement, l'air moqueur.

- Eh ! On allait pas se faire squeezer notre nuit de noce quand même !

Il la rallonge contre lui, pour la serrer tendrement. Après un long moment, il lui dit :

- Tu sais, pour moi, ce petit mot que tu as prononcé tout à l'heure … - Il s'arrête, ému puis reprend: - ça signifie tellement pour moi

- Pour moi aussi

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que la bague, c'est juste… une méthode de demander. Pour moi c'est juste un bijou. Je me sens ton mari au moment où tu as prononcé ce « oui » si magique. J'ai pas besoin de la permission d'un prêtre pour ça. Par contre, si pour toi c'est important… si tu veux un vrai mariage, je le ferai

- Dean...

- Vraiment. Si cela te fait plaisir, si tu en as besoin, si cela te rassure…. Je le ferai avec plaisir, et même conviction

- Tu es adorable

- Humm, toi tu va me demander quelque chose ! - Elle le tapote encore sur le ventre.

- Laisse-moi deviner ! Une longue robe blanche… des invités par dizaine….un grand bouquet de roses….

Elle lève les yeux au ciel. Il lui dit à l'oreille tendrement :

- Tu auras tout ce dont tu peux rêver. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour te voir heureuse

* * *

><p><em>Snif! c'est fini, on se serait cru dans Sissi! Et oui faut bien faire un peu de guimauve de temps en temps, les trucs trop sérieux c'est pas pour moi ( il m'est impossible d'imaginer une enquête, alors j'écris les soap opéras! chacun ses capacités.)<em>

_Allez à la prochaine! Merci aux courageux aficionados qui ont laissé quelques messages très gentils_


End file.
